


Cyan and White

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy Town [14]
Category: Happy Tree Friends, Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: White Lumpy tickles Cyan Lumpy, and then Cyan decides to tickle White.





	1. Chapter 1

Cyan Lumpy: (sees White Lumpy and walks up to him) Hey, White!

White Lumpy: (notices him) Oh! (waves politely) Hi, Lumpy! How are you on this lovely day?

Cyan Lumpy: I’m alright, but I’m kind of bored.

White Lumpy: Bored, hm? (gets an idea) Say, would you like to come over to my house? I’ve got something that I’d like to use to play with you.

Cyan Lumpy: Sure!

White Lumpy: Great, let’s go!

(He helps Cyan Lumpy find their way to White Lumpy’s house. When they get there, White brings Cyan to the former’s bedroom.)

White Lumpy: It’s in here.

Cyan Lumpy: Okay, what is it?

(White Lumpy goes over to his desk, which has an inkwell on it. In the inkwell is a large, white quill feather from a duck’s wing. He removes the feather from the inkwell and shows it to Cyan.)

White Lumpy: You see this feather?

Cyan Lumpy: Yeah.

(White Lumpy smiles and, holding the feather by the end that is used for writing, wiggles the tip of the feather on Cyan’s belly. Cyan Lumpy starts to laugh.)

Cyan Lumpy: Hahahahahaha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hey! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

White Lumpy: (tickles up and down the original Lumpy’s tummy) Kitchie-kitchie!

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (gasps) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

White Lumpy: (removes the feather from Cyan’s belly and let’s him breathe)

Cyan Lumpy: (pants repeatedly, trying to catch his breath) Oh, White...

White Lumpy: What? I couldn’t resist. (giggles, then tickles the original Lumpy’s underarm)

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

White Lumpy: (gets an idea, inserts the side of the feather under Cyan’s arm and then swipes it out)

Cyan Lumpy: Hehehehehe!

White Lumpy: (inserts the feather underneath Cyan’s other arm and swipes it out)

Cyan Lumpy: Hehehehe!! It tickles!

White Lumpy: (tickles Cyan’s ribs with the feather)

Cyan Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!

White Lumpy: (tickles up and down one side of Cyan’s ribs, then the other side in the same way) Goochie-goochie! Tickle-tickle-tickle~!

Cyan Lumpy: (laughs uncontrollably) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (gasps) THAT TICKLES!

White Lumpy: (stops tickling him again)

Cyan Lumpy: (starts panting again) Thank... you...

White Lumpy: That was fun. (giggles)

Cyan Lumpy: Yeah... it was...

(Suddenly, the original Lumpy smells a little dust, making his nose tickle and his nostrils twitch. White Lumpy takes notice of this.)

White Lumpy: Lumpy?

Cyan Lumpy: (sniffles, then rubs his nose) Oh, excuse me. I just got a tickle in my nose.

White Lumpy: Need some help?

Cyan Lumpy: Yes, please.

White Lumpy: But first, would you please close your eyes?

(Cyan Lumpy nods and shuts his eyes. White Lumpy then tickles the rims of Lumpy’s nostril with the tip of his feather.)

White Lumpy: (whispers to Lumpy) Goochie-goochie-goo~

Cyan Lumpy: (his nostrils flare as he sniffles audibly) Ugh... th-that tickles... (White Lumpy tickles the rims of his other nostril, making him need to sneeze.) Aaaaah... Aaaaaaaaaaah...

(Knowing what is about to happen, White Lumpy pulls his feather away from Cyan’s nose, then takes a few steps back, puts down his feather and plugs his ears. Cyan Lumpy tilts his neck back before he explodes.)

Cyan Lumpy: AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH-- CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

(A good amount of spray fires from the original Lumpy’s mouth as he sneezes. White Lumpy cringes in surprise. Cyan then sniffles and rubs his slightly runny nose with his right forefinger.)

Cyan Lumpy: Excuse me...

White Lumpy: WOW! Bless you, Lumpy!

Cyan Lumpy: Thank you. (sniffles, still rubbing his nose) Ugh... I think I need a hanky...

White Lumpy: You know, you could use one. But don’t you already have one with you?

Cyan Lumpy: Not today. I left mine at home so it could be washed. (sniffles)

(White Lumpy smiles and hands Cyan a box of tissues.)

White Lumpy: Here, Lumpy. You can have whatever’s left of my tissues.

Cyan Lumpy: (He smiles, takes a couple of tissues and blows his nose.) Ah, that’s better. (He then wipes his nose with the tissues he just blew into.) Thank you.

White Lumpy: (smiles at him in return) You’re welcome, Lumpy. And if you want, you can borrow my feather and tickle me anytime.

Cyan Lumpy: Gee, thanks, but... maybe some other day. I’m still a little sniffly.

White Lumpy: Well, okay.


	2. Chapter 2

(A couple of minutes after the events of Cyan and White part 1, White Lumpy has left his room. Cyan Lumpy, however, is still in the room and looking around, wondering what to do next.)

Cyan Lumpy: Hmm, I've already been tickled by White Lumpy... but he did say he could tickle me whenever I wanted to.

(He looks over at White's quill feather that he left on his desk. He gets an idea, smiles and walks over to the desk. He picks up the feather and looks at it for a little bit, just as White Lumpy returns to the room.)

White Lumpy: Hey, Lumpy, I'm back.

Cyan Lumpy: (turns to White Lumpy) Oh, good. Would you do me a favor and come here real quick?

White Lumpy: Sure.

(He walks over to Cyan Lumpy, seeing that he has his quill but not complaining. Once he gets close enough, the original Lumpy places the tip of the feather around White's belly button and wiggles it around.)

White Lumpy: Huh--? (starts giggling) Hehehehe!

Cyan Lumpy: (inserts the feather into White's navel and keeps tickling him)

White Lumpy: Hehehehehehe, hahahahehehehehe!!

Cyan Lumpy: (pulls the feather out of his navel, then tickles his tummy with the feather)

White Lumpy: Hahahahahahahaha!! L-Lumpy! Hahahahaha!!

Cyan Lumpy: (wiggles the feather up and down one of White's sides, then the other side)

White Lumpy: Hahahahahahahahahahaha~!

Cyan Lumpy: (stops tickling him for a moment to let him catch his breath)

White Lumpy: (pants, blushing and holding his sides; finally catches his breath after several seconds have gone by)

Cyan Lumpy: (smiles, then tickles underneath one of White Lumpy's arms with the feather)

White Lumpy: Hahahahahahahaha!! (Cyan Lumpy tickles under his other arm) Hahahahahahahahaha!

Cyan Lumpy: I wonder... (inserts the side of the feather under White Lumpy's arm and swipes it out)

White Lumpy: Hahahaha!! It tickles!

Cyan Lumpy: (inserts the side of the feather under White Lumpy's other arm and swipes it out of there as well)

White Lumpy: Hahahahaha!!

Cyan Lumpy: (to himself) So I'm not the only one who can get tickled like that...

White Lumpy: (blushes and rubs his head)

Cyan Lumpy: Um, may I also tickle your feet?

White Lumpy: Of course! Just be careful... (sits down, feet sticking out)

Cyan Lumpy: (puts down his feather, pulls up one of White Lumpy's feet and runs his forefinger along his sole)

White Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (wiggles his toes)

Cyan Lumpy: (keeps tickling his foot, then tickles both of his soles at the same time with his forefinger) Coochie-coochie-coochie!

White Lumpy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (gasps) THAT TICKLES!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Cyan Lumpy: (stops tickling after five seconds and pulls his fingers away) Okay, you can stand up now.

White Lumpy: (does so, panting and trying to catch his breath) Phew... Thanks. (after catching his breath) I'm just glad you didn't use the feather.

Cyan Lumpy: Would that have tickled even more?

White Lumpy: Yeah, definitely.

Cyan Lumpy: (picks the feather back up) By the way, can I tickle your nose?

White Lumpy: Sure!

Cyan Lumpy: (smiles and rubs the side of the feather underneath White Lumpy's nose)

White Lumpy: Heeheehee~ (the original Lumpy then wiggles the tip of the feather under his nostrils) Hahaha!

Cyan Lumpy: I should warn you, what I'm gonna do next might make you sneeze...

White Lumpy: It's okay, you don't have to warn me.

Cyan Lumpy: (gently places the tip of the feather in one of White Lumpy's nostrils, then wiggles it around carefully)

White Lumpy: (his nose twitches and nostrils flare) Aaah... Haaah... AaaaaaaaAAAAAH...

(Cyan Lumpy pulls the feather out of his nose as fast as he can, puts the feather back in the inkwell where it was, then plugs his ears as he fears the worst. White Lumpy tilts his neck back, nostrils flaring widely, and takes a final inhale.)

White Lumpy: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... (throws his hands over his mouth and releases two loud, yet cute sneezes) HAH-CHYOO! AH-CHIOO! (pulls his hands away from his mouth and rubs his nose with his forefinger)

Cyan Lumpy: (unplugs his ears) Bless you!

White Lumpy: Thank you. (sniffles as he continues rubbing his nose) And, um... sorry about that.

Cyan Lumpy: It's alright, I just didn't see that coming.

White Lumpy: (blushes a little and sniffles again) You don't mind if I use one of your tissues, do you? My nose is a little sniffly...

Cyan Lumpy: (smiles and offers him his box) Go right ahead.

White Lumpy: (takes a tissue) Thank you. (blows his nose for one second, then wipes his nose cutely)

Cyan Lumpy: You're not allergic to feathers, are you?

White Lumpy: (giggles) Of course not. They just make me really sneezy when one of them tickles my nose.

Cyan Lumpy: Same with me.

White Lumpy: (throws out his tissue) But really, you can tickle me and make me sneeze anytime, as much as you want. (smiles at him) Because you're my friend.

Cyan Lumpy: (blushes and smiles) ...Thank you so much.

(He goes over to White Lumpy and gives him a hug; White Lumpy immediately returns the favor.)


End file.
